


Zombie Times are Afoot

by SirSpeedyFingers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Are you still reading?, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Gen, Guns, Hell, Insanity, Possibly Donald Trump, Wow, Zombies, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpeedyFingers/pseuds/SirSpeedyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We meet up with our 16 Beta heroes of our beloved web comic Homestuck, wherein the Trolls have somehow gotten themselves stuck on Earth, in the zombie apocalypse. This could turn out to be quite the predicament, and our heroes are going to have to think hard to escape this undead-ridden hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apocalypse Begins!

John’s Perspective 

 

I hate zombies. They ruin our country, overrun the world, and don’t even realize what the hell it is they’re doing. I really, really hate zombies. I feel like they’ll cause the end of this damned place... forget I said that. At least we got the hell out of dodge when we saw the shit going down in the East.

Not that it matters anyway, those wretched things will make it out here eventually; just in smaller numbers. I’m just glad I wasn’t one of the first to be eaten alive by those psychopathic fiends. Rotting devils is what they are. We made it out alive, though, and are situating ourselves in Wyoming after the seven-day car ride.

I was having the most wonderful dream, living in a place with all of my Troll friends, not realizing this terrible apocalypse was at our doorstep. The first rays of light hit my face, though, and forced me to wake up from my pleasant dream. I got out of bed slowly and strolled outside, unwary of all going on about me. I like days like this, where zombies aren’t trying to eat my and my friends. They’re truly a blessing in a Groucho mask, if you know what I mean. I notice Dave over on the ridge, near the edge of the spruce forest. The sun is slowly coming up, but it dawns a nasty red, like a swollen cut or sore. I hate that. Nevertheless, I walk up to Dave and engage him in friendly conversation.

“Hey Dave, what’s up?” I asked.

“Not much, just deciding whether or not to try and throw this stupid broken sword off of the ridge,” was his reply.

I look down the thirty-five meter ridge and see a river pounding beneath us, pulsing along with the rest of the Earth in perfect harmony. The beat of life still amazes me, moving on in this time of darkness.

“How long has it been since the outbreak?” Dave suddenly questioned.

“Around 4 or 5 months,” I said, recounting the months since the call of apocalypse went out.

“Jesus. It feels like this has been going on for years,” he replied, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. We sat there in silence for a bit.

“Where are Rose and Jade?” I inquired, suddenly realizing their absence.

“Rose is out checking the traps and Jade went to the creek to grab us some water,” Dave answered.

I took this in slow as molasses, still heavy with morning grog on my shoulders. It took me a moment to realize that the birds were chirping. Dave and I sat there in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of nature resonate around us. Peace like this is hard to come by, and we took every chance we got to take in the sounds.

We took our last few breaths and head back to the cabin we were lodging in. For the time being, at least. Who knows when those foul creatures are going to appear at our doorstep. So, we took our time getting back, relishing every part of these beautiful hills we could until we have to move again. It was inevitable, but necessary.

Dave was about to say something when the radio in the cabin went off. Strange, as we never told anyone our frequency. No one except for… oh shit. We look at each other, understanding coming upon us. We run over to the radio as fast as humanly possible, and wait for another message.  
We sit there for a little while, hopes falling rapidly, when we hear for the briefest of moments, a voice. We listen closer, nearly hitting each other’s head we got so close. Then, in all his idiotic glory, the voice of Gamzee Makara spontaneously bursts out over the wavelengths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't see my comment, I will still be updating every Friday. However, I may update in between those Fridays as well, so be sure to check and see if I managed to get one out. Hope you enjoy this next one, mes amis! Oh, I forgot to mention, but this should be apparent enough. Gamzee does swear everyone, so let that be known.

Jade’s Perspective

 

The water pushed lightly against my feet, cold and refreshing. The rocks on the bottom of the creek, however, did not feel as good. Gathering water was my second least favorite job. The first was gathering firewood; I always manage to get something stuck in my foot in those woods. Any who, I finished filling the water canteen up and travelled back to the cabin. We set it up close to the creek for water, close to the woods for firewood and game, and close to the ridge so zombies only had three ways to travel. They obviously cannot climb.

I am going back, and on the way there I met up with Rose. We chat it up for a bit, seeing how things went.

“Any luck with the traps?” I started.

“Yeah, a fox and a few field mice were there when I checked,” was her rejoinder.

I lick my lips in anticipation for the fresh meat. We gathered a lot, so we mainly only ate berries and spam. After a while, those get pretty boring, and Spam never really tastes any better. Weird how some things change and some don’t, huh?

Rose notices the look on my face and says slyly, “We have to use some for bait, you know.”

I look at her in disbelief, a look of exasperation dawning in my eyes. She quickly apologized and managed to croak out she was only toying with me. The nerve of some people. This is one reason why I like dogs more.

We make it back to the cabin and see that John and Dave aren’t up yet. Lazy rascals. We haul our find to the stockpile out back and go in through the back door. On the inside, we witness something we never thought possible. John and Dave were… making out?

Nope. It just looked like it for a second. I draw in a quick breath, and let it out slow, thanking whatever stopped that terrible thought. On closer inspection, they were listening for something on the radio. Strange. Nothing should be on right now.

Rose and I go to the bizarre scene, pondering what the event could be. When we got over, John hushed us, clearly waiting for something to happen. We listen for the meagerest of sounds, to no avail for a while. But then, we hear a voice. Was it… Gamzee?

“Yo, motherfuckers, how’s it hangin’?” he blurted, apparently a novice at using a radio.

Dave uttered under his breath, “Oh, it’s just the clown.”

“I can hear you, shitlord!” Gamzee exclaimed, definitely not pleased to the sound of Dave’s voice.

John realized who it was and proclaimed, “Hey, G-dog! What’s up?”

Gamzee replied, “Hey, my windy brother! You doin’ alright over there?”

“Yeah, we’re all fine!”

“Who’s all with ya?” Gamzee asked, eager to hear more.

“Rose, Jade and Dave are all here. Who are you with?” John inquired.

“I’m over in Minnesota with Equi-bro and Nep-sis. Where are you guys?” he called out.

“We’re over in Wyoming,” John said.

“Wyoming? That’s pretty far West. How’d y’all get there so quick?” Gamzee interrogated.

“We went by car, dumbass,” Dave retorted, arousing the end of the conversation.

We heard a noise come from Gamzee’s side of the radio. He said he had to go, and we didn’t hear from them for a while. The gang and I decide it would be best to go to bed, what with twilight so close at hand. We got into more comfortable clothing, had some snacks, and finally went to our separate cots and said our goodnights. I stayed up for a while, wondering if the others were doing fine, then dozed off into a deep sleep.


	3. Well, This Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee is still swearing, ladies and gentlemen.

Gamzee’s Perspective

 

I never thought anything in the universe could have a brain more stupid than mine, but the zomb-os proved that all wrong for me. That damn sopor shit I have to eat really fucks with my thinkpan, but I can deal. Only for a while, though, and then I need to increase the drug intake. It really sucks dong, but whatever. The real problem is that I’m runnin’ out, and fast. I managed to get into contact with Sollux, Eridan and Feferi over the radio, they said they had some kinda sopor-makin’ machine or somethin’, but I’d have to see for myself.

Anyway, it’s pretty ironic that I ended up with Nep-sis and Equi-bro, seein’ as I almost murdered them on that desolate rock in space before we got all up an’ teleported here. Shit was crazy hittin’ the fan. Equi-bro was pretty quick to forgive me, ‘cause he was in a similar boat, bein’ highbloods and whatnot. But Nepeta was a different story. She wouldn’t even talk to me, and I started feelin’ all up an’ motherfuckin’ guilty. It sucks, man. And this whole shit with me runnin’ out of sopor’s makin’ me more crazy by the second, which isn’t really helpin’ out much with my temper.

Gettin’ back to the sopor subject, the three who can help me are pretty much half of the world away from our current location in Minnesota. It’s gonna take weeks to get over there, an’ I really need another supply of sopor. It’s goin’ to quick for me to handle. I gotta wean myself off, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna get any better, it just means I’ll need less. It’s only a short-term solution, and that should hopefully be enough to get to that weird island place they’re at, but I guess we’ll find out soon enough.

“Highblood,” Equius said, scarin’ the livin’ shit outta me in the process.

“What is it Equi-bro?” I asked, heart still poundin’.

“Some zombies were spotted by the lake to the east,” he replied, unwary of my sudden surprise.

“You mean near lake Michigan?” I began, tryin’ to remeber my states.

“Yes, that is the one,” he replied nonchalantly.

“How many of ‘em is there?” I questioned.

“Around ten or fifteen,” he said, recountin’ the numbers of ‘em.

I made an inquiry, “Alright. So why’s it matter to us at all?”

“There is a large supply there, full of food and water for months. There may also be a machine that can replicate certain molecules, and it might so happen, with the simple structure of sopor, that we can possibly create more,” he explained, catchin’ my interest.

“Machine that makes sopor? That could really help us all out,” I thought out.

“Indeed. It is around an hour or two away, so we should head over fast to be able to wipe them out before sunset,” he determined.

“Alright, it’s settled. Let’s break camp and roll out a bit here, after b-fast,” I claimed, stomach rumblin’ at the thought of eggs and toast, which was quite the delicacy in the apocalyptic times.

After breakfast, we moved out to catch them zomb-os and get those supplies. Nep-sis still wasn’t talkin’ to me, so I didn’t try to start nothin’. Gog, my temper is fallin’ short, though, and I gotta be careful. We took our time gettin’ there to save up energy for the zomb-os, and got there near twilight. We commenced battle, and a royale appeared right there in the street.

It didn’t last long. Our guns quite fastly destroyed ‘em, ten in all. We took out their heads real quick, and got into the supply train. We found the supposed machine, and it would work… for about ten hours. Enough for about a six-month supply of sopor. That’s great. It’ll be enough, but I wish we coulda gotten more. Doesn’t matter, though, and we kept on truckin’ to the west, ocean goals in mind, Pacific we shall find.


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!

I have currently listed this fanfiction as Gen due to the fact that no relationships would have popped up so early. However, I may change this, and if I do, I will most likely hold polls every Friday to see which pairs I should use. This is currently not in play, but may happen soon, so stand on hold for that. Also, this is weird posting on a Thursday, but generally, this won't happen again. Updates may occur Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, and will of course always happen on Friday. There are exceptions like this one, but that won't usually happen. So, until the next chapter, au revoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!


	5. What About Canada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, folks, I was watching Fight Club all night. Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that! Oh, and Karkat swears too.

Karkat’s Perspective

 

It typically didn’t take long for me to get mad at fuckasses. Hell, these zombies themselves are fuckasses. I get pissed at them all of the time. But what pisses me off the most? Stupid people. Examples? Donald Trump. I said it. Get fucked up about it, huh?

Seriously, though, idiots ran this damn country when the humans were still living here, and that fact has not changed at all. However, the overall stupidity has evened out after I arrived here with my teammates. We have a few idiots as well, not naming names, but one of them is about out of sopor right now. I fucking hate him.

And besides, us three, being Tavros, Vriska and I, got stuck with the longest route to the Pacific, being in Montreal of course. Just great. At least there aren’t as many people up here as there are south of our location. And besides, the beavers keep us company, so it isn’t all bad, I guess. Oh great, the Queen of Bitches is approaching.

“What do you want, fucktard?” I asked sternly.

“Don’t be so harsh, big guy. I just wanted to know your position on this argument,” she said, tongue darting like a snake. She and Tavros had been arguing for the past few hours as to whether or not we should continue on or go get supplies, respectively.

“I agree with the cripple,” I proclaimed, wishing for an abrupt end to this argument.

“Whatever, we’ll go get supplies,” she sighed, obviously pissed at us. Thank Gog.

I don’t usually shit on ideas people have unless they are quite recognizably imbecilic. But, people tend not to have good ideas, which is why I shit on them a lot. Otherwise, I will stay out of the topic.

Continuing on from where the argument ended, we left towards the nearest town to stock up on supplies. There were only a few zombies here and there, and they did not put up a fight. I was really starting to like these human guns. The only problem was their lack of sufficient ammunition, which we constantly had to replenish. This was not a major problem, however, and did not impede progress often.

After our supplies had been gotten, and Vriska had stopped bitching, we left Westbound on the lonesome trail of Canada to get to the west coast, then across the Pacific and then to Kingman Reef, and then go to Kiritimati island, where the other pieces of garbage were. The only problem is how we’re going to get a boat, how long it will take us to get there, and then how many supply trips will we need to take overseas when we are there. Well, that’s a future problem.

Oh Gog, Tavros and Vriska are getting into a fourth fight in the past hour. Someone please crush them, or at least a little smite. It won’t hurt. Maybe Trump could build a wall around them. Or between them. Whichever happens to work best is fine, so long as I can get my peace.  
Ah, the sun is starting to set. Good. Maybe I can convince these fuckmasters to stop fucking around like some spleen-biting parasite so that I can get some sleep. We can only hope and pray, we can only hope and pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trump References Here)


	6. Another Update

To all of you out there disappointed about the lack of chapters, I can explain.

First of all, I apologize for not updating last Friday, it was Good Friday and my family does celebrate it. Sorry for not saying so earlier.

Next, the period of inactivity I have had is due to high amounts of stress in the school-related area. It's not exactly a blast.

Finally, an update on the polls for ships: I will not be doing them with this story yet. I may create another story where I will do that, but not for this one. The other story will most likely be an experiment to see how that turns out.

Again, terribly sorry for the inconveniences, and I will continue with the regularly scheduled program starting this Friday.


	7. Back on Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. I saw on Wednesday that I actually updated the wrong chapter, and the chapter I had previously put in was lost due to a failure of saving. Please forgive me, and I will try to mend my ways of not paying attention to what I'm doing.
> 
> Also, in the third chapter, I was referring to Lake Superior, not Lake Michigan. Sorry about that, folks!

Feferi’s Perspective

I really cannot believe our luck. We got to stay on the beautiful island, uninhabited by humans, meaning it was entirely free of zombies. Nasty buggers, their rotten flesh, and bloated, fuming bodies make it so hard to enjoy the nice breezes in the Mainland. Out here, though, with no zombie to stink up the place, it feels, and smells, very nice. Of course, the worst two people are here with me right now. It’s just the best feeling in the world when two dumasses are fighting all of the Gog damn time. Thanks, whatever being it may have been that we were brought together.  
Anywho, we haven’t seen a zombie at all yet, and the animals around are fine. We did hear, however, that only primates were affected by the disease and not other mammals, but who knows. It could transfer any day.  
Of course, those two are getting into another fight. Eridan is always the instigator in the equation, with Sollux resting on the easily-enraged side of things. I always have to break it up, though, and it is quite frankly the most annoying thing one could possibly do when with two other idiot maniacs.  
“You nook-sucking piece of land-shit!” shouted Eridan, obviously enthused at the conflict.  
“Turd-licking sea barnacle!” retorted Sollux, continuing the already-blown-out-of-proportion argument.  
‘Great,’ I thought, ‘a new way to kill myself.’  
I walked up to the audacious duo, bitch-slapped the shit out of them, told them to shut up or I’d cut their dinglehoppers off(heh heh). I am utterly enraged by these two, I cannot stand their presence when they’re going at it. I’m normally pretty happy and go-lucky, too! Well, it’s not like I can do much anymore except stop the fights.  
I walked up to the still-steaming Sollux and asked about the resource count. I felt kinda bad about hitting him. He did deserve it, though. His reply startled me, however.  
“It’s not great. In fact, that is exactly what douchenozzle over there yelled at me for.” he said passive-aggressively, making me wince a little.  
“How long until we run out?” I asked, concern overpowering fear.  
“If we can ration in an orderly fashion, probably around three or four years. But as we are now, I’d say about eleven months to a year.” he replied.  
I sat in thought for a moment. Eridan was going to get pissy at Sollux for this, saying it was his fault. Welp, time to prepare the bitch-slappening. I walked over to him, the repressive cry baby whining to himself. Just like him.  
“Why me?” he sobbed, tears running down his [stupid] face.  
“Get up, you little doofis. We have rations to sort out.” I practically yelled at him, making him sink further into his sea of deep regret(thank Trove for that).  
“Nyeh! Was that Sollux’s idea? I’ll kill him, I swear to Gog!” he proclaimed, shaking his fist to the sky.  
‘Oh Gog, here we go,’ I said to myself, preparing for the slap.  
I reared up, got my hand ready, and released. Eridan looked up for just a split moment to see my hand flying towards his face very quickly. His face showed shock just up until my hand connected, with enough force to knock a large vase over. There was a quick “oof!” as my hand cracked his face. What a lovely sound that was.  
After that happened, Eridan sat stunned for a moment, looking dazed and confused.  
“Are you ready to stop being a bitch now?” I asked, somewhat manically.  
“Yes,” he said, seeming to have a face of pure ambiguity now.  
“Glad we could sort things out,” I said, abruptly ending the little escapade that just occurred. What a fun day!


	8. A Desert to Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I just got new internet! Exciting, huh?! I know. Here you go, a nice wordy chapter for you all!

Kanaya’s Perspective

 

We still haven’t gotten out of this terrible desert yet. It has been around 2 weeks, and we have not gotten out. We cannot get any connection online, we can only get food and water from the nearby gas station, as well as gas for the car we jacked, and we are sweating like pigs from this wretched Earth’s sun.

These last few days have been particularly bad on us. Oh, and by us, I am referring to Terezi, Aradia and myself. Back to the former task at hand, we are running out of edible supplies. It is not that bad, but we are getting to the point where we will require another nutrition supplementation area, as the one now will not suffice for much longer. We have spotted some potential locations on some of our expeditions in the land vehicle, however none of them appear to be in as good of a state as the one in which we currently reside.

Speaking of escapades, we believe we are getting closer to finding an exit to this insanely large and arid desert. We recently found an outpost we suspect used to be home to a couple of guards or desert-watchers. Whatever it is, or was, home to, contained maps of the desert, called the “Mojave”, in a state known as “Nevada” to the locals. The locals themselves, though, are not in such good condition. They appear to be somewhat… cannibalistic. They eat those of their own species, which is to say the least, extremely vulgar.

We now know our location in the desert, though, which is a very good thing for us. We are planning on heading southwest toward a small town in the state of “California” called “Ludlow”. We may be able to use a device there to potentially contact our allies, or we may find more food and shelter. We may even find other survivors amongst the ruins of this revelation. Who is to know, we may even have stumbled a small town yet unaffected by the apocalypse. I just hope that we can find something to contact the others with. That remains one of our greater concern, along with the obvious necessities, of course.

As I was contemplating our situation, Terezi approached me. She looked pleased about something.

“Hey there, Kanaya!” she shouted to me, sniffing the air around her.

“Good evening, Terezi.” I said.

“Guess what I just found!” she demanded, expecting me to know the answer.

“What could it possibly be, Terezi?” I sighed, thinking it would be something completely irrelevant.

“This!” she exclaimed, pulling something out from behind her.

“Terezi, that does not...” I stopped midsentence, my eyes widening to what was laid in front of me. A radio, in perfect condition, sitting there, playing music on repeat from the local radio station.  
This was amazing. I sat there in silence, listening to the blissful sound of music, even if it is human country music, the worst kind of music. This solved the issue of communication, assuming we could find the right radio frequency. If we could, that is. That comes later though, as now we celebrate this event. We opened up the sodas we had sitting in the freezer, which were waiting for us until we decided to leave and drink them. Now was their time to shine, delivering us to a wonderful haven of carbonation and sugar. We spent the rest of the cold night praising Terezi’s precise ears, completely ignorant of the doomsday going on around us.


	9. The Cabin in the Woods

Dave’s Perspective

 

Apparently, it took years for the zombie outbreak to really start taking affect. Hell, I lived in a big city for most of my life, and I never saw a single zombie when they said that the outbreak had already started. I guess it started more south, though, so I guess since I lived in the north it never really took much grasp up there until the zombies got to the big cities. Good for me, I suppose.

It didn’t matter much, however, as we all just kinda… woke up in the same place together. We talked with some of the trolls about, and the same situation popped up with them. This is particularly interesting evidence, suggesting a possible staging from an outside source. Whether or not that theory is true is one thing, but either way, one thing is true: we are together now, so whatever happened had to be for some sort of purpose, or else we would not have woken up with each other.

Contemplating how exactly the outbreak started keeps us preoccupied while we aren’t doing any chores around the cabin. Good brain food. At least there is no need to keep up with the times now that everything came to a crashing halt. Shit was annoying.

I heard footsteps coming up to the cabin. Human footsteps, good. It must be Rose or Jade coming back from a hunt, or perhaps John coming back from fishing. When the door opened, I gripped the rifle beside me, in case it was someone not expected. As the possible intruder stepped inside, it was just John, holding a few fish and a bamboo fishing pole.

“Good catch?” I asked, noticing the couple of fat fish he was holding.

“Yeah, trout are really active right now,” he replied, grinning a toothy grin.

“Well, it is April,” I responded. Trout season was upon us.

“True that. Good thing, too. Couldn’t stand another day of squirrel,” he sighed, putting the fish onto the drying rack and sitting in the seat opposite me.

“Care for any shitty horror movies?” I inquired. This place was chock full of them, from Sixth Sense to, well, Night of the Living Dead. No one was up for that one.

“Sure, whatcha got?” he queried.

“Lemme look,” I said, going over to the movie case. “We’ve got the usual; The Thing, Stephen King’s It, and hey, look here, they’ve got Sinister!”

“Isn’t Sinister that one with the Boogieman?” he asked, rather quickly. I wonder if he didn’t like that one.

“Yep, that’s the one,” I answered. He didn’t really seem up to it.

Well, we decided on The Shining. A classic horror of insanity with a thriller end. Good movie.

It was late before Rose and Jade got back, and by that point, John and I were falling asleep. The movie did get pretty long after a while, if you know what I mean. I was a little disappointed. My nostalgia got the best of me with this one. Rose and Jade seemed pleased we were feeling distressed. What a couple of turd waffles.

After the movie and a dinner of trout and potatoes we got from a recent raid, we went off to bed, dreaming blissful dreams of blood-filled elevators and crazed ax men.


	10. A Dire Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get into the meat and bones of it all! From here on out, the settings are made and the plot will continue to grow. Also, expects some more gruesome events in the future! What fun!

## Equius’s Perspective

 

The tenacity of my knowledge in the realm of zombies is adequate enough only to compel me toward the effort of killing them. After the raid of the supply train a few weeks ago, the zombie population had grown exponentially. Wave after wave of these ill-minded creatures have been attacking us as if we are meat dangling in the cage of a wild dog. Our situation with sopor is also growing more desperate as well.

That machine we thought would work turned out to only be able to create two pies an hour, meaning after ten hours, there were only twenty pies. This, of course, did not help with the stress of the group, nor did it help the Highblood out at all. Instead of six months of sopor, there was only enough for about a week-and-a-half, if we played our cards right.

“Man, I can’t take this no more!” Gamzee cried out, scaring both Nepeta and I.

“Highblood, you must calm down,” I said, attempting to quell his oncoming rage.

“Shut up, fool!” he screamed at me, forcing me to the corner. He immediately sat down in the corner after his little outbreak to eat a pie. We were holed out in a small building with waves upon waves of zombies outside. In a situation dire as this, desperate measures were to be taken. The Highblood and I killed around fifty zombies, and Nepeta painted the walls red with their blood and rotting organs. This kept many of them at bay. It will not last forever, so we need to devise a new plan to leave this place and get as far away from here as possible, all while keeping the Highblood from slaughtering us. This could be interesting.

The Highblood was silently sobbing to himself as I inched toward him, in the hope I would not unintentionally provoke him. He allowed me to get somewhat close to him, and so I sat down next to him. The pounding on the walls covered the thick silence, making it difficult to try to talk to the Highblood. I may not be his moirail, but I do wish to see him better, though it would not be so bad if he did lose himself to his exquisite purple blood…

Nevermind that. I must attempt to help the Highblood for now. What to say? I can’t say I have helped somebody like this before, but Nepeta has. Wait a moment. That’s it! I shall ask Nepeta to help out! She drenches my anger when I am overcome with grief and other such dark intentions, she would surely know how to help him out. That is, if she is willing to comply with me. She could be the savior of both our hides if the Highblood did start to turn.

I walked up to her, and before I could say anything, she grabbed me and took me away from the Highblood a few paces.

“I know what you’re going to ask me,” she stated, heat in her eyes. “No.”

“I realize this is not exactly what you had in mind, but please, you could save us both if the Highblood turns unexpectedly,” I pleaded.

“I will only ever talk to him if he kills himself and I am laughing over his cold, dead body!” she exclaimed, displeasure ringing out in her voice as a steeple bell would.

“Do not speak as such toward...” I started, only to realize that was futile. “Nevermind. Your expertise, though, is our only saving grace as of now!”

“Be that as it may, what makes you think Gamzee wants to talk with me?” she demanded.

“Trust me. If he is anything like me, he will very much want somebody to help him,” I said matter-of-factly.

“You know what… Fine. I see no other way,” she agreed begrudgingly.

“So be it. Just speak with him as you would with me, and I am sure he will not be displeased with your presence,” I cautioned, making sure to get the point across to be gentle. 

She sighed, gathered herself up, and walked over toward the Highblood. He did not appear to mind, and let her sit adjacent to him. She turned to him and started to speak, but just then, a noise like thunder exploded in the distance.


	11. The Horde

## Tavros’s Perspective

I don’t know what is worse, being stuck with Vriska pushing me around all the time, Karkat’s rampaging tantrums, or all of these zombies following us right now. There are a lot of zombies following us right now, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Around two hundred of them? I am not sure. But there are a lot of zombies, and frankly, I don’t like it much. Not that a person is expected to.

I just really want to see Gamzee and the rest, and I’m sure that they want to see each other, too. I am not really a fan of my current party, and it’s kind of bumming me out. I can’t throw sick rhymes, I can’t do anything without Vriska getting all up in my business, and Karkat is making me feel even worse. I am stuck with a couple of asshats who can’t seem to get things straight.

It’s been a little while since we left that town with our supplies, and things have continually gotten worse.

“I told you idiots we should have left when we could have!” she shouted.

“What then seemed like a rational choice is not as rational now, I get that,” replied Karkat, hate growing by the second. “But it was, at the time, a rational choice.”

“Yeah? And look where it got us,” she made a large gesture toward the giant horde of zombies.

“I still think what I, uh, proposed was a good idea,” I put my thoughts in here.

“Shut up, you stumbling, legless swine!” cried Vriska, causing Karkat and I to look at her in utter surprise. She never lashed out like that.

“If we didn’t stop for those Gog-damned supplies, we would have been days ahead of this horde by now! But no, because you couldn’t wait, we had to stop and get our supplies then! Even if we hadn’t stopped there, we would have been able to get supplies later on! Now, we’re stuck with this giant-ass group of zombies behind us, and we don’t have a moment’s rest!” she exclaimed.

Karkat and I were bewildered at her sudden outbreak. We sat there in silence for a moment, only to start walking again when the zombies started screaming. We continued to walk on in a silent fashion for what seemed like hours. Before we knew it, day was upon us, and the zombies retreated to shelter for protection from the light. They couldn’t handle it.

“I didn’t mean to yell that much earlier,” Vriska said apologetically. “It was unnecessary.”

Karkat and I again looked at her, but this time with an impressed reaction. She never apologized either.

“What?” she asked, seeing the looks on our faces.

“You’ve never apologized to me before,” I proclaimed. Karkat nodded silently in agreement.

“It feels weird to,” she said, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

“Yeah, it felt weird hearing you say it,” Karkat mumbled. Vriska heard, though, and made a sour-puss face.

“I, uh, really appreciate it,” I said. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. We were finally getting ahead of the horde, and the feelings amongst our small group is improving. What lies ahead is appearing to be a bright road, at least I hope.

Take back everything I just said. Just as I finished that damn thought, we walked into a train station. There were thousands of them. We looked at each other, looked at the new horde, and started to walk silently past them. Then, of course, I had to screw it up again. I knocked over a snow globe that I just passed, and it shattered with the sound of a gunshot, echoing through the station for an eternity. All of the zombies turned toward us. Shit.

“Tavros, you idiotic piece of garbage!” bellowed Vriska, and with that, we ran for our lives.


	12. [Final?] Update

Good evening, ladies and gents!

I am become the bearer of bad news this eve, as I am, admittedly, plagued with writer's block. I really have no idea what to do right now, I can't think of what's next, etc. While this may not be permanent, I will be stopping the updates for a while. Again, really sorry about that, but it doesn't seem like this will last me too long, but all of the stress right now in everything I am doing is just starting to get to me, and I need to relax. Look forward in the future to more updates, but for now, I must bid you farewell. Aufwiedersehen, meine Freundin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, by all means, comment! I would love to hear feedback to make my work better, and it really helps out!
> 
> I will try and update the story every Friday, so expect it by then. If I don't I will post an update to say what the problem was, and will get back to you with a solution. Until then, enjoy the story!


End file.
